Move on
by IlyCorps2
Summary: The Doctor lives long. He knows and remembers each and everyone of his companions: their faces, their voices, what they've shared together. He wants them to stay forever with him, he wants them to get to know him, because he wants to be known, and listened to. But, at some point of the travelling, they all go away and move on. The Doctor manages to move on, too. But does he always?
1. Chapter 1

_1 – A new end_**.**

"Why is it taking so long?" River interfered, putting herself between the Doctor and the machine.

He really was a mess that day: his quiff was disheveled and hanging in front of his eyes, surrounded by a bunch of rebellious locks, and his sleeves were badly rolled up and his shirt was unbuttoned… River did not protest about the last thing, though. What bothered her was that his untidiness wasn't only physical: she had never seen him that absent-minded and clueless before in her lifetime.

"It's alright. I just need to fix something here… and here… and-"River suddenly grabbed his hand, making him stop by force, before he could cause any more trouble. Then, she graciously pulled a tiny lever on her left. The TARDIS started to move a lot quicker, and they landed in two minutes' time.

"You look kind of distracted. Is it because of what I'm wearing?" River maliciously asked, skimming her gown with her fingertips and slowly moving her curly red hair.

"I am concentrated as ever! Perhaps I wouldn't have missed it if you didn't cover it" the Doctor returned, his eyes wide open, without paying attention to her gestures.

River made a mocking noise and put her hands on her hips challengingly. She was actually concerned about him, but she decided to end it in a jokingly way anyway and just raise her guard a little bit.

He knew it, though. He knew she noticed how weirdly upset he had been lately. And this made him even more nervous.

She didn't have to know. Everything was fine, as long he had those moments, when she turned her back on him, in which he could sigh, silently and secretly, without letting her even catch a glimpse of him. Even though that'd have been ok too – being the Doctor surely allowed him to have even terrible nostalgia moments -, if he just weren't hiding something. Something that was growing on him by the day. He never really minded how huge _that feeling was_. He just accepted its existence and did his best not to think about it. He had made that promise to himself long before. But then he met it, in a such concrete, tangible form, out of a coincidence, and now it was becoming hard, hard-harder, to just move on…

"Doctor?!"

River's voice woke him up in the worst of ways. He was so caught up by his thoughts that he couldn't deal with any interruptions, of any kind, and therefore he got so angry, that he yelled:

"What? Do you really must stand so close, right beside me, all the time?! Why don't you go and pull some more levers, if that's something you like so much doing?!"

River got shivers on her back. Even though she was horrified, she did her best to pretend she hadn't been hurt that much and pulled a slightly serious face. What in the whole universe could have made him so upset?  
As soon as he realized what he did, the Doctor felt such a huge amount of regret that he apologized almost instantly:  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry"

River was deeply hurt. She answered him with a weak offended look and then just moved away, heading for the door of the TARDIS. She really wanted to hug him tight and pet him, ask him what was wrong, but she also wanted him to feel guilty, and so she ended up doing none of the above and walk away from him. Her legs were so heavy to lift, though... Really, what could have been wrong? They were together, the two of them, travelling. Amy and Rory were safe at home. What did she miss?

"River" he muttered. He was just next by her.

"We shouldn't stay this close. I thought you didn't want to" she replied sarcastically, her arms folded.

"No, listen, River… there are times in which I can be very difficult to understand"

"You always are!"

"Yeah, but in a different way… all of those overwhelming experiences I've had over the centuries bump into my head and make me feel chilly, and weird. So many eyes, and voices, and expressions, and desires, and deaths, unwanted, undeserved deaths, which I feel responsible of. The world never fails to surprise me and make me feel happy to be alive, and therefore to be able to see, watch and learn, but the so called 'ghosts from the past' often make their return and turn me into an annoying, cranky, pessimist person that I never want to be. Please forgive me"

After the explanation, he tried to smile, as to remark that everything was just fine and all of that was a habitudinary struggle he was perfectly capable to cope with (being impressed with himself for the persuasive speech made the smiling part easier).

She looked convinced. Her eyes became a little misty and she pinched his cheek, ready to change topic- it was about time.  
"Let's jump out!"  
The Doctor was ready to get out, when he noticed a disapproving look on River's face… Though he had been confused for a while, he soon realized that her disapproval concerned the lack of 'manners', so he rushed to open the door and gently flinched.

"After you" he said, in a tone between the amused and the annoyed, kneeling a little to look even more servant.

"Thank you, sir" River giggled, as she royally stepped out of the blue box, to find… not exactly what she was expecting to.  
She waited for him to come out anyway, so that they could share the astonishment.

"We're on the Planet of the Ood" she stated, after feeling his presence near her.  
"Yeah…" he confirmed, already trying to figure out why by himself.  
"Wait! Does this mean that there's a new prophecy? "  
"Perhaps…"  
"A new song!"

An Ood came right in front of them. He was wearing a black suit with a 'Sigma' on it. The Doctor knew him already, and he couldn't help but think how much older he looked, in comparison with the first time.

"This song is about to end, but a new one is about to begin! A new, a new song…"

"No puns!" River exclaimed, but the Doctor was already cackling, in the most childish of ways.  
"That's too bad, because I had just invented a great one! It's-"  
"STOP" River determinately faced him, her nose millimeters away from his.

"Ok. Tell us about it, Ood Sigma"  
"Our elders are still very uncertain, but it is known that war is about to come. Information on the new song is still very fragmented and cryptic. I can tell you what I know" he talked in a very low voice. River began to be very worried and held the Doctor's arm.

"Then do tell us" the Doctor encouraged him.

"A miracle is involved. The death of one, the rise of another, because all they've got is each other"

They stayed silent, hoping for more. But the Ood kept looking at them with its squinty eyes, quietly waiting for any incoming questions.  
"Is that it?"  
"Yes, it is"  
"… that's…" he interrupted himself, drowning in his own reasoning "… interesting. Very. Hope we find out what it is about before it happens"

"I suggest you to use carefulness" Ood Sigma seemed very preoccupied, tightening the hold on his sphere "Keep your priorities in mind, Doctor. Remember"

The Doctor was angrily staring into his half-closed eyes. Why? Was he the one who was going to die?  
"We must know more" River stated, making a step forward fiercely.  
"You can't. This is all we know for now. I apologize though, if I disappointed you" the Ood denied, while being still chained to that sorrowful expression.  
"You didn't, Ood Sigma" the Doctor cheered him. They had to go back into the TARDIS. "Let's go, River"  
"But, Doctor…"  
"Let's go" he insisted, in a sweet irrevocable tone, while pulling her sleeve.

She obeyed reluctantly. He muttered in her ear, as he saw her resentment:  
"It's better if we lead a research on our own. I don't want any kind of complications, I hope you understand…"  
Then, he pointed at some of them, gathered in a small circle, mumbling long phrases.  
"Yeah, I do" River agreed that the Ood's behavior was starting to look a little weird. Weirder than usual.  
A brief pat on her shoulder was now enough to make her launch onto the door of the TARDIS and carefully slip inside, an instant before the Doctor locked the door.

"Now, let's think…" he started, walking next to the machine "Why would he tell me to be careful? He obviously did it due to their predictions, but he also certainly wasn't really aware of what was telling me and why. If we insisted, we would've probably ended up being the preys of their ritual. Don't get me wrong, the Ood are one of the most peaceful and harmless populations in all of creation, but not when it comes to this kind of events, specifically"  
"Yes… but perhaps there was something still in store for us…"  
River looked at the Doctor, searching for a nod. But he didn't move.  
Instead, he started the TARDIS, with an icy expression glued to his face.

At that same exact moment, right before the TARDIS took off, Ood Sigma suddenly screamed a name:  
"Bad wolf!"  
He began crying loudly, while all the others started to repeat that phrase: doubtfully at first, then desperately:  
"Bad wolf! Bad wolf! She's going to rise sooooon!"

"Did you hear something?"  
"No River, I didn't!"  
"Oh… I'm sorry. I made a mistake"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks a lot for the early reviews and to the people who followed! The chapter below is a bit shorter than the first one, but it really is indispensable - and you'll notice why. Thank you in advance!**_

2 - Pancakes.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Tony cried running fast through the corridor, already with his backpack on.

Rose woke up, snorting. Hearing her little brother shout was always kind of her wake-up call. She bent her legs under the covers, enjoying the comfort of the soft mattress, and slowly turned towards the door.

"Just a moment, sweetheart! The pancakes aren't still quite ready… it's a matter of a few minutes, you can wait!" Jackie replied, nervously flipping the pancakes with her spatula.

Her mum's high voice obviously contributed to make resting impossible for her. She opened and closed her eyelids again, crushing them to avoid any lights.

"I'm going to be late for school… Mrs. Roberts is going to scold me" he sobbed, sitting on a step of the stairs.

"Oh, cut it off! We're perfectly in time! And how many times do I have to tell you mustn't shriek in the morning?! You know what happens! I don't want your sister to wake up and get all grumpy like she usually does! How dull is that… who knows, perhaps she's still having last night nightmares about-"

"Mum, I'm here" Rose announced, as she scrubbed Tony's little head and hopped in the kitchen.

"Oh… good morning, dear" Jackie looked up, her eyes and mouth open wide in distress. Then she mechanically turned the little gas knob off and started distributing the pancakes in each plate. "What is Pete doing, though? Is he still in bed, that lazy ass? Isn't he gonna go to work?"

"Mustn't he get into the office at 9? It's still 7 o'clock…" Rose reminded, playing with a curl and twisting her feet inside the flip flops.

"Well, he sure doesn't want to lie in bed for two more hours, does he? I'm not gonna cook anymore pancakes anyway!"  
"Mum…" Rose started, lazily pulling back a chair from the table to sit on it.  
"Mum!" Tony also exclaimed, flying on another chair already holding knife and fork.

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" she yelled angrily, jumping to the hallway and then back to the stove. "I swear to God, that man…"

"Mum, I gotta hurry…" Tony insisted, in a wonderfully pleading voice, silently suggesting her to go and take his jacket. Jackie rolled his eyes. That kid was just too clever for his age.

"'Morning, everyone!" Pete greeted, walking down the stairs.

"It was about time! Please do me a favor and look after Tony while I go and take his jacket; oh and ask Rose, see if she's had any bad dreams tonight!" she commanded crankily.  
Pete giggled and sat at the table.  
Rose was spinning her pancakes with her fork, a serious and slightly concerned look on her face. She knew what was going to happen and she had already prepared herself more than satisfactorily, but she couldn't help but be bothered by the fact of being aware of being about to go through a tough third degree.

"So… what about the new job you got at the mall? How's the paycheck?" he started, with a very convincing and sociable smile on his face.

"Quite good actually. The work schedule isn't too hard, and I get a day off or two. Still not so sure about the holidays, though: I've heard some seriously bad complaining from some of the others. The paycheck isn't exactly what I had expected, but I can definitely live with it, so… it's all nice, really. Couldn't have asked for something better."  
She was pleased with the length of her answer: the less room she left him for talking, the better.

"It's nice to hear it" he said, genuinely, taking a bite of an abnormally large pancake "And what about… Michael? Are you two going out tonight? Because I thought we could take Tony to the circus. You know, it's been a while he hasn't been there and it's setting off in a few days, so…"  
Tony raised his navy blue eyes from the plate immediately.  
Rose sighed, letting the cutlery lightly fall on the plate.

"No, definitely not going out with Michael tonight. I'm free for good. I'd love to bring Tony to the circus though – really, it'd be great! Are you happy?!"

"YAAAAY!" the child screamed, putting his hands up and joyfully hopping out of the kitchen, after he had given a kiss to both his sister and daddy.

"Come on, come on! I've got your jacket! Now put it on carefully, one sleeve after another… no, not like that!"

Pete weakly responded to their glee. He was clearly hoping for a 'no'.

"Is it ok with you and Michael?" he mumbled soon afterwards.

Rose was starting to get nervous. They were getting closer to the forbidden zone, and she always hated that.

"We're good! We are, really… it's just, we're splitting up for a while" she just couldn't hide it. She was blushing and her hands were getting sweaty.

"Oh… ok" Pete was pretending to be fine with that, but he really wasn't. The room was getting hotter by the second.

Rose sighed again. He was making her feel guilty. It certainly would have been better if Michael actually existed. Maybe he would've believed her… maybe.  
They stayed in almost complete silence, the only noise consisting of Pete greedily chewing his pancakes, until she decided to skip the rest of the plan and just head to the final phase:

"Ok, I'm off then" she announced, getting off the chair and moving fast to her room.

Pointless move though, since her mother and Tony were just in front of the stairs.

"Off where, Rose?" Pete asked, gently.  
"Ok, Tony, you can go now! Oh, Rose?! Are you going too, somewhere? Shouldn't you put some clothes on, first? Is it a new trend?" Jackie interfered, giving a rapid kiss on her child's forehead and opening the main door.

"I was just going to dress myself" she explained, a little relieved by the fact she was discussing 'how' she was going out and not 'why' and 'where'.  
"Aren't you gonna have a shower first? You have some nasty bags under your eyes and your pajamas' a little… you know" Jackie continued, after greeting an eager Tony.  
"Yeah, of course" Rose nodded, changing direction and starting to take her clothes off.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular, I'll stick around the mall a bit, going for some new shops… what about you, mum?"

Suddenly, Jackie's face got really blue. Then she sobbed, meaning exactly: 'Oh sweetheart, who do you think you're fooling?'

She looked at her husband, who just shrugged, his back leaning on the wall. Why didn't she even try? Why did she want to keep suffering all alone? Why didn't she just admit she needed help?  
They didn't talk any further- until she got out. Jackie came by her and opened her mouth to speak, but then she preferred to close it and close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, this is the third chapter. Again, it involves Rose, at a particularly relevant stage of the story. From this moment on, everything is going to change for her and for everyone who surrounds her.  
Hope you'll like it, and if you do, or even if you don't, please let me know in a review!**

_3. – Miracle._

She could already feel the marine breeze running through her hair. Her feet jumped out of the shoes, her toes diving and tingling in the sand.

The sun was cold and bright. Spring had just begun, and the temperatures were starting to make her weekly appointments to the beach much more pleasing, climatically speaking.

The waves were small and the shoreline was pretty short, so she was able to walk along the sea without the fear of getting flooded.

It had been years.

Every week, every Friday, she went to Bad Wolf Bay to wait, initially; then, to hope; eventually, to cry.

It was no use. The gap between the parallel worlds was sealed forever.

Every day she asked herself how could she get out of bed, knowing the Doctor wasn't beside her. The thought of doing horrible things to herself was constant in her mind, but she was always too afraid.

Her family didn't deserve it. Neither did she.

She didn't deserve to suffer that much.

She deserved to move on, settle down with a 'Micheal' and build herself an endearing life.

Wasn't that what all companions did, at some point?

She was approaching the edge of the shore, her bare feet enjoying the fresh water and her eyes paining and weeping at the sight of the sun, dazzling despite the early hour.

She knew exactly where to look. The point of the beach in which the TARDIS appeared.

So, she looked, feeling pity for her own boundless stupidity.

Nothing.

She was shedding her first tears, when suddenly something, somebody, appeared out of nowhere, precisely where she had been longingly looking for years.

Rose nearly fainted.

That couldn't be possible. Was it a figment of her imagination?

A peculiarly light figure was greeting her, standing in that exact point the TARDIS had landed ages before.

"No more second thoughts" she quietly whispered to herself in elation, and so she ran, faster she's ever had run before, her hair and clothes floating in the sea wind. She could even hear the distant sound of the TARDIS and the murmur from the late metacrisis on repeat… she felt like dreaming, taking off and flying towards him, his hands… and then she reached it.

Nobody was there.

She felt like she just swallowed all of the sand in that bay. Again, it felt so real… she covered her face with her sweaty hands and started crying, like every time.

At a particular moment in her discomfort she got a strong feeling, though, as if someone was just behind her back.

She turned around and she saw… herself.

Her same exact face.

Her own features and build.  
Standing there, wearing a fancy, short and polished white dress, with stiff folds.  
There were some spots on it, that reflected so much light that they looked like proper tiny stars.  
Her left arm was surrounded by a stain of yellow fluctuating particles, which looked strangely familiar. She had very curly long hair and strange, wild eyes…

"This date is the one" she explained, in a weird resounding and echoed high voice.

"What?" Rose was astonished. She really was becoming nuts. Even though she looked perfectly… concrete…

"He's going to arrive, very soon, through the reopened gap between all of the parallel worlds" she replied, a solemn look on her face, without looking at her "Unexplainable forces in the Universe have joined to generate such an extraordinary phenomenon. There is no science, no technology which could've had conceived all of this: the complete and spontaneous unsealing… it's almost ready. He'll be here and I must leave. I just wanted to record this particular and useful moment in time and see me before it happened. How remarkable! How fascinating!"

"But… you are me… from the future" Rose muttered, in an utter and intensive shock "And for 'him' you mean the Doctor, right? Is he coming? The gap's unsealed… oh my God! Is he…! Oh, I can't believe it, I-"

She was interrupted by her future her chuckling, in a ridiculously feminine way. She sounded like a hyena. Rose saddened. Why would her not care, even if in the future? As if what she had just said weren't that important. What was she going to become? And what the hell were those particles? And what the hell was about to happen?!

"Nice of the inhabitants to call this bay after me. I've been here for barely one minute!" she commented, her voice getting thinner, and spikier… she pointed at the Dårlig Ulv Stranden, 'Bad Wolf Bay' signboard and started chuckling again, louder.

"It's always been called that…" Rose faintly replied. Her nerves were vibrating like violin strings and her head was constantly bumping into the disbelief of her own eyes. What even…

Future her turned back with a straight, slightly pouting face.

"As if you don't know."

Then, she clenched her left fist, the one surrounded by the familiar yellow particles, and vanished.

Rose was barely standing. She held her forehead to help herself not to swoon.

Her brain was literally blowing up and the heat didn't help.

She didn't even begin to think or question anything: she simply surrendered to the exhilaration to the impossible.

She was right, he was back, and she was now waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) I'm finally here and, I'm proud to say, I've updated :) This chapter is much longer than the usual, but it just has to be, and you'll discover why!  
Anyway, before reading, I suggest you to look up what I'm going to write next in the notes, which clarifies some things.**  
**I re-invented the Bad Wolf story, totally. It is barely similar to the actual one, so don't be surprised if you seem to find some inaccuracies, because they're all made on purpose. I'm going to explain it more and more as the story goes on, so stay tuned!**

4._ - The encounter._

"So, where are we heading?" River exclaimed, a shade of dissatisfaction within her voice. Re-thinking the whole thing, she was confident that a little further research would've been useful and no-one would've got hurt. But the Doctor was so willing to take off, and now there was no coming back.

"I think we are…" he interrupted, quickly inspecting all of the main controls of the ship and adjusting his bowtie in the meantime "I think the TARDIS is going on her own again!"

"Again?! Why?!" River shouted, as she approached the machine and started checking herself.

"Yes! She doesn't want me to do absolutely anything, it's like she has it all already planned!" the Doctor loudly replied, labouring around rushingly and confusedly looking at some of the screens "Why won't you let me? Where are we going?!"

The TARDIS was completely out of control. Mechanisms spinning on their own, buttons which couldn't be pressed, jammed levers. River was all covered in sweat and her hair looked like a mane, while the Doctor's bowtie was getting limp and his feet were swinging so much they would've made a professional tap dance dancer look hopeless.

But then suddenly some blurred half letters appeared on the main display. They started shuffling, reordering and then shuffling again, then fixing and clearing, until a three-words name was formed.

The Doctor heard the 'bip' and immediately detached his eyes from the numbers of a code he was typing to look at the screen, and… his jaw dropped, also causing his throat to dry instantly.

"No way…"

He started babbling things to himself, nervously stroking his forehead.

River, who had ducked to check if some of the engines were working correctly, got up immediately and looked.

"Bad Wolf Bay… where is that?" she asked, suddenly plagued with the Doctor's concern about that place as she saw his irrefutably distraught expression and overheard his disturbing mumbles.

"It's in a parallel world" he replied in a genuinely very dramatic tone, knowing what the admitting of those words would've provoked.

River was literally gobsmacked.  
"How do I know? Well, I've been here before. Multiple times, actually. And when the gap opens, it's always bad news…" he preceded her, insistently pointing at the TARDIS' door.  
"Oh my God, there could be literally anything out there!" she yelled in shock, already unsecuring her weapon.

"Yes! And that's the exact reason you're staying right HERE" he recommended, patting the pocket of hers which contained the weapon and rushing to the door.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" River protested, running to reach his back as fast as she could, her hand holding the handle of the gun.

"No, I'm not. And would you leave that alone for a damn second!" he replied, holding both of her wrists and gently pulling her back "Now, I'm going to inspect the outsides and then, only when I'm ensured there are no any incoming dangers, I'm going to whistle and just then, you can come out!"

River snorted, wrinkling her eyebrows. He was always such a buzzkill!

"Ok, you can come too! Just be careful and let me have one, just one look around"

-

The TARDIS was just before her eyes.

The actual TARDIS.

In the same place she had been waiting for it to appear for years.

Rose wasn't able to swallow anymore. She felt like her lungs were pumping in her chest, so hard they were about to make it explode.

It wasn't an hallucination. How?

It was real. How?

No, it wasn't.

That was the only reasonable explanation.

But then, why would have future Rose come there that exact day? And what was even her purpose? And why was she travelling… in time, apparently?!

All the questions she avoided popped up in her mind in a single, homogenous, huge block, just when the door of the TARDIS screeched. It was opening.

-

After some physical fighting with a now jokingly stubborn River, the Doctor carefully semi-opened the door with his index and middle finger.

He was actually quite confident no-one dangerous was there – there as in the bay – , since he hadn't detected any suspicious hearable sound or smell up to that moment. But, as always, he should've prepared for the impossible.

So, he slowly made his head slip into the slit.

-

That's it.

That was him.

That was his face.

His new face.

Rose was unable to move, talk, or to do anything to react to that sight. She just couldn't.

Thus, she just stood there, her pupils widening, her eyebrows raising, her faith restoring.

-

He looked before himself and realized he didn't prepare for the impossible adequately.

An urge. The urge to close his eyes, turn around and go back in the TARDIS. To pretend that nothing ever happened.

He still could do that.

And yet his head was still hanging there, staring at her, creeping.

He felt River's arms embracing him, her nose pinching his neck.

Why was he still there?

-

Why was she still there?

She took one, small step, to get just a little bit closer.

Even though she was re-acquiring her consciousness, she still couldn't get over many things.

His face and his staring were on top of them.

-

One minute was past, and he was still gazing at her.

He saw, he saw Rose: but how could it be? Why at that precise moment of his existence?

-

"What do you see?" River's voice shook him.

-

Rose was not expecting to hear a voice. She shuddered and flinched immediately.

-

The Doctor saw her again.

Scared, this time.

So, he decided.

A stronger force within himself now knew perfectly what to do.

A big smile abruptly exploded on his face and his eyes deepened, starting to bulge with shining joy.

He snapped his fingers, so that the door of the TARDIS was fully opened, and then he got out with a low hop, sociably approaching his old companion while compulsively rubbing his hands, as usual.

"Hello!" he greeted her, joining his hands together, his hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

-

The new voice!

Rose was imploding.

She felt like she wasn't able to spell any words anymore.

Any meaningful words.

His gaze was like a hot burn searing her face, his voice like a hammer repeatedly hitting her chest, and, last but not least, his breath was like jointed slashing claws, that scratched her face deeper as they got closer.

"Doctor…" she greeted back after a while, inhaling and exhaling slowly to tranquilize her heartbeat as she took two further small steps in his direction, too.

She was close to him, now.

Close enough for her to examine all of his body changes, one by one.

'Lighter eyes, wavy hair, bigger chin, permanent hyped expression, a bit more muscular, white shirt, suspenders, loose old-fashioned trousers… and bow-tie?!'

He looked so overwhelmingly different, she couldn't even smile.

-

He was close to her, now.

Rose was the exact same from the day he left her, expect maybe for the evident dark circles and the longer , scruffier hair.

He couldn't help but smile, even though he didn't really want to.

Nothing about that encounter was good news.

Why was she even there? What kind of coincidence was that?

-

On the opposite side, a blonde girl who was apparently eyeing the Doctor up, looking kind of disgusted and suspicious.

On her side him, staring at her in a nervous, weird way, pulling a weak, crooked smile, as if his jaw was itching.

Though she couldn't quite understand what was going on and what was he up to, River opted for remaining silent until, upon her judgment, she felt it was the right moment to interfere.

So, she went back into the TARDIS to attempt to find out more about the sudden opening of the gap, carefully getting rid of some worrying, but improbable, hypotesis.

-

"So, hum… how's life going? How's your family? " the Doctor asked her, in a very plain, mechanic voice.

Their noses were almost touching and, despite that, the Doctor was expressly staring at anything but her eyes and he also was clearly embarrassed, due to having to pretend to care about he had asked.

But Rose was much less offended by this than she thought she would've been.

He was different now, apparently engaged with yet another, older woman and, at the end, she only had herself to blame if she was totally incapable to move on.

She cleared her throat, then she answered, a bit raspingly:

"They're fine… and I'm fine too, I guess…I-"

"Yeah yeah, it's really nice to hear it, but what about the metacrisis? He died, didn't he?" he interrupted her, nervously.

He had to know. Having him around would've meant further trouble.

"… yes, yes he did. You… you knew that?" Rose's heart was severely stabbed. But, if he knew, that meant…

"Sure, I knew that! His life span went from one day minimum to two weeks maximum, and this because there was too much stuffed in him, too much for a single-hearted human: in simple terms, he wasn't physically adapt to survive with such knowledge, and memories, and intelligence. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that kind of duplicates never end well" he explained fast, lively gesticulating while talking.

Rose nodded, her eyes opened wide in amazement.

The promise the metacrisis made, that he would've spent all of his life with her, was a blatant lie and they both knew it in the exact moment he made it.

And she should've known too.

After all, she had never been worth such a sacrifice, hadn't she?

-

She was hurt, he could see it.

He wished she understood that, by saying that, he was just being fair to her.

Sure, he lied, but that was because… how could he even think to remind himself about it!

If she just didn't have such a simple mind… if she just could stop torturing him with those damn unavoidable eyes…

-

Rose just couldn't retain herself from doing something that was really unlike her and she knew she was going to regret doing : she sniffled and started crying.

She had been strong for all those years, and now he took away from her the only reason that kept her strong: the thought he would've wanted her to be with him for life, if only that were possible.

But apparently, that had never been true.

-

The Doctor nearly snorted. That was the worst thing that could have ever happened.

What was he supposed to do, now? What did he want to do?

He started looking around, as if he was looking for an answer, when he caught a glimpse of River wandering about in the TARDIS, sporadically glancing at the two of them.

So, he decided to do what he was expected to: to hug her.

Yeah, that was definitely the most reasonable thing to do.

It should've been a quick hug, though.

He couldn't allow himself to stumble upon any further distractions. They needed to discover the mystery behind the gap being casually opened at the same time she was there.

-

Just when Rose thought she couldn't stop sobbing, the Doctor hugged her tight.

She was stunned.

The tears ceased immediately.

As she felt the warmth of his arms wrapped around her, of his palms and wrists holding her back, the beat of his two hearts stuck to her chest, she finally recognized and accepted him.

It was her Doctor! Her Doctor! How could she refuse him?! How could she think such things of him when probably what he's ever had wanted was to keep her safe and joyful…

She was so moved that the tears started flowing again.

-

The smell of her hair, the touch of her breasts, of her short, grasping fingers, of her soft cheeks…

The Doctor was shaking.

He was terrified.

The memories, the nostalgia, the _suffering _he had been longing to pull away one time for all…

That gesture alone brought them back, and healed them all at the same time.

He had lost her, he had wanted her, he had craved for her, and now there she was again, and _she _was clung to him, safe, warm…

His Rose, his beloved Rose, his…

'OH, BLIMEY'

As he became aware of his thoughts, he let go immediately, making an effort not to appear too abrupt and make it worse.

Rose was smiling and her eyes were glowing and laughing and shimmering.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being, I… I'm just being really stupid! " she apologized, quickly wiping the emotions away as she saw again his stranger, unfamiliar face.

The Doctor was petrified.

He didn't speak solely because he was very afraid to.

"I'm really sorry, Doctor, but I believe the gap's going to close soon" River suddenly interfered, whose interruption was merely accidental, popping up between them.

He turned over immediately, an extremely stern look on his face.

He was obligated to be himself again, and this caused a weird, vengeful kind of anger to blossom inside him and take him over completely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Finally back with a new chapter. This one's got a strange name and will bring some actual information on what the Doctor and River are about to face...**

MOVE ON

_5 - About pupils._

"This is not an accident, by any means" he started explaining, with a low tragic voice "The TARDIS brought us here, here to you" he glanced at Rose "Through the re-opened gap between parallel worlds..."

Rose's smile faded.

"It certainly has something to do with the Ood's prediction" River prosecuted "I think she might have to come with us…"

"Not so fast, River" he quietly scolded her, approaching Rose again, firmly, angrily, with a cold forehead "I think there's a query which needs an answer, before we leave, and that is: do you know anything… Rose Tyler?"

Her name.

She gulped.

Not only he was close to her again, but he was inquisitive, resolute, intimidating.

Yes, she knew something.

But how could she tell him?

Although, she was pretty positive it would've made things worse.

Therefore, she had to be still…

"Don't EVER lie, Rose. Don't lie to me. If you know something, just say it. Let it out. Spit it. Just…DO TELL ME!" he yelled, close to her face, his traits profoundly altered, his eyes two lit fires.

But Rose was determined to resist.

"I don't know anything" she denied, a little sparkle hidden in her eye.

All she had to do was hope he didn't see it.

Not only the Doctor saw it, but he saw it so vividly he could accurately point at it.

Why was she lying? And how could he pull out what she didn't want to tell?

"Alright! Explain, then: why are you here at this very moment? Why now? How can it be?!" the Doctor insisted virulently, his eyebrows paining for being furrowed.

"The last time you appeared, it was here: I came here every Friday since you left, hoping to find you. That being said, how can I even be involved?" Rose responded, reviving the grief of all the past years.

The Doctor was impassible and his forehead was still corrugated.

"When it comes to prophecies, and especially prophecies involving people dying, I'm no longer tolerant to any kind of deceit. I shall believe you, Rose, after you get on my ship and narrowly describe everything that is within your actual knowledge. Oh, and don't protest, otherwise you'll be automatically proved wrong and I'll be authorized to go for the hard way. Do you understand this?"

Rose's eyes were gaping, bravely sustaining the remarkable weight of his.

She wasn't even blinking.

"Doctor… if she leaves, she'll never be able to come back home again" River noticed, somewhat pitying her, even if she hadn't a clue about who she could be and of what she could be concealing.

"This isn't home. This was never home for me, even though I've been here with my family. Now I'm going to leave without even getting to say goodbye to them, perhaps ever! But the Doctor knows, what choice I've made, long ago " Rose replied, never losing one bit of her resolution.

The Doctor nodded and winked at River, looking rather unimpressed and annoyed.

That kind of words didn't work on him, anymore.

She had him once, he couldn't let her have him twice.

Those feeling were now marked and removed irreversibly.

"Keep your priorities in mind", Ood Sigma said.

Perhaps that was exactly what he was referring to…

"Alright then, we're going to get inside. River, you go first and take control of the TARDIS, please"

"Of course!" River's voice echoed onto the walls of the ship.

He made way to Rose, who stepped forward, already curiously peeking into the new TARDIS.

It looked a lot different now.  
The pattern, the colours, the structure, the theme overall: they were barely recognizable.  
The stairs were a bit higher, and the light coming from underneath more greenish.  
The holes in the walls acquired different sizes one from the other.  
Even the corals disappeared.

This got Rose to think.

Nothing about the TARDIS consistently changed after Ninth Doctor's regeneration. Why had a change been needed after Tenth's? What was he trying to accomplish?

Anyway, she just shrugged and folded her arms, keeping her stare to the newly verdant floor.

She kept forgetting, the Doctor hadn't finished with her yet.

She was wondering if she cared.

That woman was always near him within a span of a dozen centimeters and ,while approaching him, she had some spontaneous seductive manners he was apparently encouraging.

Did she care about that, too?

She knew something she definitely cared about, though.

She would've never got to see or speak to her family again, just for that man.

"So, Rose" the Doctor began again, more softly this time "Tell me now, please"

"What would I have to tell you?" she muttered breathlessly, aware she was again shifting to hostile territory.

The Doctor didn't answer, looking at her with sympathy. His eyes were lucid.

She knew he knew.  
That she couldn't resist being eye-pierced like that for long, by him.  
She attempted to avoid his stares, to shift the attention to something that could have been relevant for him with some winking, but she failed. She had to talk.

"I met a woman… that looked exactly like me"

Both the Doctor and River were attentively listening now.

"I'm convinced she is… was a version of me from the future. She can travel in time, apparently: she even had yellow fluctuating particles around her left hand. She came on this exact day, right before I met you in the bay, because she said it was important. She also said that the bay is called after her, I… really don't know where to begin to rationalize something like this…"

"Thank you" the Doctor was sincerely grateful.

He understood that it had been hard for her to admit to have seen such a curious thing, especially after meeting him in a whole new different social and physical environment.

The Doctor bent on his TARDIS, his eyes lazily laid on the moving machineries and his mind struggling to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

How could that be…?

A future Rose who names herself Bad Wolf and travels in time and space into her own timeline?

Given that she had probably used one of the Torchwood devices, what was with the particles around her hand? Where did they come from?

And wasn't she afraid to cause a paradox?

The contemporary Rose sure was aware of the consequences of interacting with her past selves and it was highly improbable she would've ever forgotten them.

Then, why did she do it?

Why would Rose ever want to do something like that on purpose, knowing that she wasn't safe?

He scrubbed his forehead with his right hand, with the growing conviction that it was all tightly linked to the Oods' predictions.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" River questioned, in a fairly polite tone.

She really didn't know how to approach her, actually. Of course the Doctor knew her, but he also seemed a bit conflicted in her regards and she had no idea why.

"I'm Rose Tyler, I used to be with him" Rose answered very quickly, so that she couldn't actually feel how heavy those words were for her.

"Oh…" River nodded.

She wasn't finished yet, though.

Something must have had happened between them to establish their separation, but she said earlier that she would've never left him. It was also self-evident that she cared a lot about him and she had been broken-hearted.

River needed to know.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, involuntarily gritting her teeth a bit.

"I didn't leave!" she replied offended, as if she had just called her dumb "I was trapped in the parallel world. I wasn't able to reach him anymore!"

River felt her grief, but what could she possibly do?

And was the Doctor overhearing or it was just a feeling?

"He never told me about you. Rose, I'm sorry. I swear that if I knew I wouldn't have asked, but you must understand that we don't know what's coming for us. We have no idea-"

"-And whatever it is, she's involved" the Doctor severely stated, clinging to some wide levers.

Rose took a step in his direction, her lips narrowed, feeling more and more insulted by both of them.

They were shamelessly treating her as their prisoner. As if she actually knew more than they did and they were attempting to make her feel regretful for keeping her mouth shut!

"What? Do you still think I'm hiding things from you?" she yelled, hoping to make those shoulders shudder and finally show some reminiscence of the 'humanity' he had left.

"No, Rose! No, no, no. Of course not! I just think you're scared, confused and-"

"And what, Doctor? Need I to remind you some things? But they're long gone, aren't they, eh?! They're just gone! " Rose was screaming. Pride was literally lighting her up: she pulled the Doctor back and faced him, with weird shiny sprinkles in her eyes.

Not only the Doctor saw them, but he noticed he had seen them a while before. They were awful, magnetic and… familiar…

Anyway, her expression reminded him that, whatever was going on inside her, she was still Rose, the shocked, abandoned, resentful girl he left immeasurably far from home and was now probably about to rave against him.

Sure River now had no doubts about what could have made him so stiff in her regards: if he didn't behave like that, she probably would've jumped in his arms and refused to ever let go.

Because the Doctor always wants or has to let go, at a certain point.

"Yes, they're gone, Rose" he confessed, a bit condescendingly, trying to focus on anything that wasn't her eyes "I'm sorry, but now we are busy looking after… oh"

"What, Doctor?" River and Rose both exclaimed, at a very brief distance from each other.

And at that very moment, he finally realized.

It all matched.

Somehow, the TARDIS was attracted to what was left in her of the Time Vortex, and that was why she had thrown herself into the parallel world as the gap opened.

But why? And why was she reflecting it into her eyes?

Why was it growing into her? How could they even communicate?

"Your eyes, Rose" he explained, forcing himself not to stick his behold to them "You must get out of here immediately, otherwise you'll die"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Really sorry for the delay, but this is the sixth chapter. The turn of events is definitive now, and many many questions are opened... enjoy!**

_6 – The TARDIS' secret allegiance._

River's mouth just popped open.

She could see it as well, now.

That weird, scary, yellowish light within the entirety of her bulbs.

And what worst was that she could actually attempt to tell what it was.

"Doctor…" she started, nearly breathless "How can she have absorbed bits of the Time Vortex? This is impossible, it's never meant to happen… not even a Timelord can-"

"This has…has happened before" he interrupted her, trying to speak rapidly so that he didn't have to remind himself of it for long, but failing, and ending up babbling.

Meanwhile, the glow in Rose's eyes was growing and starting to take over the parts of her face nearby, such as the eyebrows, the temples, even the ears.

She was still conscious, but she looked possessed.

Her fingers began to stretch and snap, as in response to a very aggressive itch.

All of this, even if it was out of the sudden, made Rose feel amazingly comfortable, warm and fondled. Her brain was highly stimulated and it seemed to be impossibly capable of containing all of the newly acquired information, although it had to delete her thoughts in order to do so.

It didn't look like it by the outside, though, and both River and the Doctor were exceptionally scared.

"Can you hear? Can you understand me?" he whispered, abruptly grabbing her shoulders because she didn't seem to have heard his warning.

She didn't respond. Her mind was deaf and floating far, far away.

He quickly scanned her with his screwdriver, his hand slightly trembling under the weight of the importance that the results of the scan would've had.

"The energy's overtaken all of her grey matter, and that sure is predictable… but how does it fit in there? She's human! Utterly, completely human! This is literally impossible, and I don't mean the usual impossible-that-is-later-found-to-be-possible, but impossible-IMPOSSIBLE! All of the universal laws of physics contrast to these happenings! Not even a Timelord can survive the pure, mere Time Vortex within himself without regenerating soon afterwards! No, no, no… perhaps if she gets out she'll still have a chance…"

"Yes, yes, but Doctor, the question is: why is that energy filling her? It seems like it's attracted to her. And I'm also pretty sure that the TARDIS is not only attracted to the energy, she is the one who is channeling it! Touch here…" River suggested, pointing at a very hot edge of the driving machinery.

The Doctor touched it. It was true.

Rose turned to him. She couldn't hear him. But she could hear lots of other things: shouting, clinging, smashing, and then singing, symphonies and thunders and footsteps and the noise of a page turned…

"That's right! She's also kind of moaning… like there's something she doesn't want us to know… but we NEED to know!" he protested, powerfully fisting that edge "We can't just leave Rose Tyler wandering about in space while being controlled by the Time Vortex energy! Who knows the damage it can-"

He was interrupted by the phone ringing.

After glancing up worryingly at River, he decided to answer and quickly picked up. Meanwhile, she took charge of keeping an eye on her and on the continuation of that incredible process.

"Doctor, this is Torchwood 3. Some weird happenings are occurring here and we strongly believe that you are the only one who could be responsible for them. Your presence is required immediately, otherwise we'll go and look for you ourselves."

That stubborn feminine voice stunned him for a moment. Torchwood? What was going on?

"Torchwood from what century, exactly?" he whispered into the receiver, as if he was actually talking to her in the ear.

"21st century" she answered, clearly hiding the increasing dread within her from her voice.

"Oh, I see… I guess I'll be there, then. You just, wait for me…" the Doctor said, his attention caught by the sudden faster spread of the Time Vortex energy in Rose. River winked at him alarmingly, wavering in her boots.

"Yes, of course. Of course we will… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A bewildering sound made the Doctor totter and fall on one knee. He held to a lever to get up, and yet again he accidentally felt how hot and determinate it was.

It was the sound of the TARDIS, coming from the receiver, along with the woman's scream, quickly followed by a louder, angrier sound coming from the TARDIS herself.

"It's time" Rose suddenly stated, yellow particles slowly beginning to fluctuate around her, her left hand especially. She sounded very emotional. The sounds and images in her mind were getting clearer and absolutely beautiful.

River had tears in her eyes as she uselessly tried to push some control buttons and check some radioactivity levels.

"The energy isn't harming her, Doctor: it's empowering her! And the TARDIS is blase to the commands I'm giving her… I've got no clue, really…"

"Doctor, this is Martha Jones" a tragically familiar breaking voice replaced the former on the phone, making the Doctor pop his eyes wide open "We've got a serious issue here! Thousands of people are disappearing out of nowhere, trapped in what seems to be Time Vortex energy just sucking them whole! They just …vanish! Do you know what's going on?! What can we do?! Please help us…" she hung up.

The Doctor stuck his view to the floor.

He couldn't stand seeing those eyes.

"What are you doing?" he muttered, in a low and menacing tone.

The TARDIS answered for her, with a furious and very loud noise. She also shook herself, making River and the Doctor tumble on the floor.

Rose, instead, rose and opened arms, scattering disassembled time energy everywhere in the ship and contemporarily receiving it from the TARDIS, flowing, streaming in innumerable large branches.

She laughed. Now she knew her mission. Her target. Who did she have to chase. What was it for.  
So, she began.

"What?!" River exclaimed, slapping her hair out of face and bouncing to the controls of the machine "What's that supposed to mean? You are aiding her, why?!"

"That's what everyone needs" Rose answered, her eyes two magnetic raging stars "We're helping. Just help and love. It will all be done. It will all be created. The Bad Wolf and the TARDIS… we are one and we will help the Doctor, but we need trust. Please trust us."

"People are disappearing! What kind of trust can I give you?!" he screamed angrily, while stepping forward and trying to avoid those rays.

She said still for a moment, the energy prosecuting to cast itself inside her; then she repeated: "Trust" and blacked everything out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! Back with the seventh chapter. It's a long flashback (which has a timing that is not casual at all), but it's really not. It's made of events that never occurred, but that had a relevant influence nervetheless. You'll see why.  
NOTE: the name Last First Sight, the Luksertia Plain, the Watchers and the first Watcher, the gesture, the first name of the Master (Hanereyan), the name of the Doctor and his brothers' and sisters', except Braxiatel, are my creations and I own them. The other things are references to real Doctor Who facts, names and characters. I do not own them.**_

**MOVE ON**

_7- Lost childhood reminiscence._

That queue was really long and stifling. Two hundred thousand children, all gathered together, strictly divided and ordered by family, Chapter, social status, age etcetera, awaiting to experience the Last First Sight, as everyone called it.

There was place for everyone on Gallifrey in the Luksertia Plain after all, he thought. The whole city of Capitol could have fit there pretty nicely, and there would've still been plenty of space left. They would've had a better weather throughout the whole year if it just transferred there, he thought again.

He was purposefully distracting himself because honestly, he just didn't want to be there. He really couldn't understand Hanereyan Koschei when he spoke of "having chills" just at the thought that that was the day he could finally look at it.

"The Time Vortex in its majestic immensity! Just think of the possibilities: we see through it, we see our past, our present, our future. I could see your future, I could see everyone's past! I've been fantasizing about it since I was thirty, and now I'm going to see it, for real! Don't you feel like me, too?"

"Honestly, I don't" he remembered answering, whispering so that the Watchers couldn't hear him "Because, see, I understand the hype. Overall, it's something that's too huge to be described, but if you think about it, all of the Time Lords looked at it, and what have they been bringing upon us? Discord, mostly. They secretly search for power, even though all they deny and withhold it, and Rassilon more than everyone else. I don't want to be like him!"

"But we won't be!" Koschei protested, touching his arm to better connect him psychically to himself "We know Rassilon's faults and we have minds on our own. We're going to be better than him and than everyone else and they will all look up to us! Wenzikzi and Koschei: our names will resound everywhere on the planet and make the plants sway!"

He remembered grinning at him as he said that. Hanereyan Koschei was a very ambitious kid and he really, really admired him. He knew he was going to be an important Time Lord because he was so willing to be one and he was so good.

As for him, he wasn't that sure.  
_  
_"Wenzikziellpertyenat of the Prydonian Chapter in Capitol, come forward!"

Wenzikzi shook his head confusedly.

The First Watcher called him. He called his name!

He looked around. He was sorry he couldn't see Koschei anywhere. He would've liked to see his face, before he got to have the Last First Sight.

Aliska, Lunaktekewer, Freverteyan and Braxiatel greeted him the usual way: index finger of the right hand horizontally behind the index and the middle finger of the left hand.

It was a metaphorical Gallifreyan gesture which represented the separation between Time -the upper gap that was open to eternity, since the tips of the two fingers were outdistanced- and Space -the lower gap apparently closed and restricted by the three fingers-.

He responded with a crooked smile and he quickly greeted back. His brothers and sisters thought pretty much as Koschei did about the Last First Sight, but they were a lot less admirable than him - and Marnal, his true personal hero.

"Put yourself before the greatness within the Time Vortex" the First Watcher ordered.

His eyes suddenly got teary and dimmed and his two little hearts started to pound hard in his chest.  
He knew he was going to be afraid and tried to relax, but now he couldn't quite control it.  
Whatever he saw there now would've changed his whole life irreversibly.

So, he breathed and stepped forward, with slow, terrified steps, and then finally he dared to look.

"Look..."

Wenzikzi looked, looked deep, looked very deep, and an amazed sob escaped his mouth.

Time Vortex energy clashing, swinging, rippling and shining brighter than a billion stars, shaping all the conscious and unconscious beings that were, are, and will be in the entire universe...

… and he could see them all, be.  
Praying. Feeding. Singing. Shouting. Communicating. Shattering. Miserably dying.

He felt his pupils burn, his ears whistle, his whole body freeze still.

Endless flowing sensations possessed his unsteady head, flying through his aching nerves.

He had been so naïve. Optimistic even.

It was horrible. And physically painful.  
Most of the things he saw were awful.

He wanted to turn back, flee and never be tortured again, and he discovered that he couldn't.

It took him a while, but then he understood.

The Time Vortex was somehow creeping inside him, branching and proliferating, making him hallucinate and suffer inexplicably.

But was that only him? The others had looked rather fine while looking – expect the ones who had run away.

His legs were totally immovable, however.

They felt... dead. As if they had run out of time.

His whole body felt dead. A cover, a corpse to his living soul.

What was special about him? Or, more reasonable question... what was wrong with him?

And then, just then, he heard a womanly voice standing out among all the cries, addressing him.

"Wenzikziell..."

"What?!" he exploded, physchically shouting to the source of that piercing voice: apparently, the Time Vortex itself. But how?! Why?!

"Wenzikziellpertyenat... of... the Prydonian Chapter ..."

"That's my name..." he confirmed, his eyes more and more magnetized by the Time Vortex. He started to walk in its direction, to better reach that somewhat appealing lure...

"What are you doing?!" the First Watcher scolded him. All the kids behind him in the queue were screeching.

He was about to react, run away, but then something stopped him and put him again on the path to the Vortex eternity.

That voice... it was so inevitable... he had to hear more of it, more of it...

"No, that's not your name" she gently replied. She sounded sweet... delicious almost...

"Yes, it is" he insisted, getting closer one step after another, his eyes beginning to feel weird.

"To you, the Original Incarnation, of course. But not to your consciousness. The consciousness that developed your body and everything that was, is, and will be..."

Wenzikzi crushed his eyelids. He was so intrigued and so confused. Yes, he was the Original Incarnation. He was picturing it. It was the truth.

That attraction seemed to be due an ancient bond. He knew her.

"You know me. I'm your complementary consciousness" she repeated, unstoppably perusing his mind and soul.

A growing shadow appeared within the Time Vortex. He could recognize it, but he couldn't name it.

"FOR RASSILON LORD PRESIDENT, DON'T GO THERE! DON'T GO NEAR THERE! WALK AWAY IMMEDIATELY!" the First Watcher screamed, quickly reviewing the emergency teleport procedures.

"WENZIKZIELL! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE! RUN!" his brother Braxiatel cried, as Aliska and Freverteyan stepped forward to better see their brother.

"Your consciousness is now free. Me and you together. We're helping. Just help and love. It will all be done. It will be created. Because of us" the voice heralded.

He was the only one who could hear it. Obviously.

The Original Incarnation... he was more than that. And he never knew until then.

His sight was widened. His eyes were sore and eternal. His ego was expanding to the whole universe.  
He was everything, everyhere, anytime.

"Now you know. Name me and name yourself. This is the question, my question, the First Question that's ever been asked: Doctor Who?!"

The shadow grew until it absorbed the Time Vortex and rose up to the sky, revealing its-her true from.

Wenzikzi stared at her, reinforcing their overwhelming psychical connection.

She wasn't composed of real actual matter. She wasn't concrete, because she couldn't and didn't actually exist.

She was the Bad Wolf.

The First Watcher shouted as he teleported everyone back home and sent an instant psychic message to Rassilon.

"I already know" he answered, his voice filled with tension "I was repeatedly told of this date in my long and distant childhood. They told me and gave me orders. I'll do what I must for the sake of the Time Lords and of all the other creatures. Marnal's TARDIS is the nearest to the Luksertia Plain: I'll send her a message and hopefully she'll activate"

Wenzikzi raised his behold to her angrily. He rose as well, higher than the higher mountains, higher than the two suns.

"You... are... my... enemy... we... are...the... lost... pieces... of-"

Suddenly, a open TARDIS materialized near them and sucked them inside in an instant.

"Everyone must forget... everyone, but me" Rassilon's sigh was destined to be unheard for eternity.

* * *

It was too much.

Wenzikzi made up his mind and ran away as fast as he could, trying to erase all of those images and perceptions from his memory.

The First Watcher disregardedly followed him with his neck as he fled. Then, he cleared his voice and called:

"Aliskagharkzior of the Prydonian Chapter in Capitol, come forward!"


End file.
